More Than Friend's
by Nyao-Chanx3
Summary: After Pain's Invasion.  She loved him, but he only liked her. Who would've thought the word 'Friend' would end tragically. Lame Summery but story is pretty good! NaruxHina
1. Friends

Konichiwa~!

So I felt like taking a break from my story Difference. I got this idea from the top of my head I was listening to Dango Daikazuko from CLANNAD (I think that's how you spell it) it's a cute anime but sad too. I didn't realise this song was on replay until I finished this stroy thing yeah...You guys should listen to the song I learned it on the Piano so yeah...anyways hope you enjoy.

Desclaimer: Naruto is owned my Kishimoto!

* * *

Her mind was swirling with confusion was Naruto-kun alright was he safe did Pain kill him? She was beyond worried she wished that she could've done more for Naruto-kun.

"H-Hinata-chan?" A familar voice ringed through her head. Her eyes opened up slowly opening and closing making sure she could see. When her eye sight was clear enough her eyes widened in shock a familiar face was a few inches away from hers. A shinobi with eyes like a beautiful ocean and his hair was blonde and wore a black and orange jacket and pants.

"Hinata-Chan you're alright!" She felt the shinobi wrap his arms around her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She looked at the nine tailed jinjuriki in disbelief "Y-you're alive."

The familiar smile that Hinata loved swept across Naruto's face "Well I wouldn't be if you hadn't shown up."

A tear fell down Hinata's face Naruto looked in confusion "H-Hinata why are you crying!" The boy panicked

"N-Naruto-kun I'm just so h-happy that you are safe I thought I lost you forever...I scared that I wasn't able to save you." She cried even harder she hid her face in her hands ashmed letting Naruto see her cry.

Naruto slightly pulled Hinata's hands away from her face showing her tears falling down. He took Hinata's face into his hands he wiped away the tears with his thumbs "Hinata if you didn't show up I would have died for sure...Hinata you did save me Dattebyao!"

"I'm s-sorry N-naruto-kun...I'm so weak..." She tried to hold in the tears but they just kept flowing.

"Hinata you are not weak... you just keep putting yourself down." He was trying his hardest to comfort her but she still kept srying.

"Naruto-kun c-can I ask you s-something." She managed to say without crying.

"Sure thing Hinata-chan." The boy grinned

His smile was making this harder for her she didn't want to say it but it was bothering. She was scared about how he would react she was overly scared she was terrified she was scared of how he would reply.

"What did you think...o-of my confession?"

"Your confession...Oh that, when you said you loved me well...I like you too HInata-chan."

Her heart began to beat furiously her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest! In her mind she was memorizing Naruto's words circulating the words in her brain.

"Y-you do N-naruto-kun." She smiled knowing she was blushing a thousand shades of red if that was even possible.

"Yeah Hinata-chan your like my best friend of course I like you!" He blurtted unaware that his words broke Hinata's heart into peices.

Her heart sank like the Titanic. Naruto didn't understand the words that came out of her mouth when she fought Pain. It took her so many years to finally spit it out, tell him that she loved him and yet he blows it off as a friendship ordeal!

Hinata's mind went blank her smile dissapeared from her face completly washed away. Naruto looked at her in confusion the smile on Hinata's face has dissapeard.

"Hinata-chan you alright?" He questioned still oblivious of the situation.

"I'm fine...but I would like you to get of my room and never come back." She was able to say witout stuttering but at the same time she sounded like an emotionless robot Naruto looked at her her with a questioning expression.

"Did I do somthing wrong Hinata-chan." Naruto spoke

"I would just like you to leave." She replied calmly her eyes started to get watery bu she was able to hold it in.

"Hinata if I have said or daone anything wrong will you please just tell me." He pleaded

Hinata looked Naruto in the eyes she knew that he was very unaware of what had said but she wanted him to find out for himself so she kept her mouth shut and turned away.

Naruto saw Hinata's eyes they where about to over flow with tears he was still confused of the situation. But at the same time her eyes where different they where filled with coldness and they looked scary. He missed the cute smile she had the warmth in her eyes.

"Naruto I would like you to leave NOW." This was probably the first time Naruto heard Hinata raise her voce...Ever it scared him so he decided to go he didn't want to cause a ruckus.

He stood up and walked up to the door and turned his head to Hinata. He wonderd in his mind why she suddenly turned cold towards hiim I mean she had a smile that looked like it was going to reach up to the sky. He turned to Hinata her face was buried in her knees.

"I hope you feel better Hinata-chan." He opened the door and walked out still unaware of his words would haunt him forever just because he said Friends

* * *

This is not the end this story it will only have 1 more chapter. So yeah hope you enjoyed!

Nyao~ 3


	2. A Letter

Konnichiwa~!

It's been awhile. So I haven't updated Difference for a reason well I HAVE NO IDEAS! I cannot think of anything it is irritating me gahbleh!

But what I am really excited about is that the new Naruto Shippuden game for the PS3 just came out! YE YE YE! I need to go to the mall!

Anyways hope you enjoy I will update Difference soon or when a new idea comes to mind. Peace

Desclaimer: Do ot own Naruto~

* * *

He dosen't love me...I am only a friend in his mind...nothing but a friend. I'm honored to be called one of his friends...but...but why does my heart hurt so much why is there so much pain. Did it really never cross Nauto's mind that I was ever in love with him. Was I really that invisible maybe all that training and had work was worth nothing I changed just for him so I could be beside him I am really just worthless. I wonder if I will be some worth to someone I wonder if Naruto will really understand my feelings towad him I wonder if he will ever realise that my confession wasn't meant or us to be friends is was meant to be more than that.

**3 months later...**

"Hey Naruto have you seen Hinata around lately?" A pink haired konoichi questioned while hugging his arm.

"Sorry Sakura-chan... actually now that you mentioned it I have't seen her around since like forever!" Naruto mentioned.

"Aw.. that's too bad I wanted to tell her about you and me!" Sakura replied seeming all excited and such.

"Sakura-chan you're making me blush."

"Hehe you're so cute Naruto. Well Naruto I have to go or Tsunade-sama is gonna get angry again I'll see you later!" She kissed Nauto on the cheek and went off to the Hokages office.

Naruto was some what dissapointed that his girlfriend had to leave so early. Naruto has always been happy ever since Sakura confessed her love to him now whenever you see him he is always cheerful and happy.

Naruto started to question about Hinata since he hasn't heard nothing from her for 3 months since the day she was in the hospital. Naruto started to miss talking to her also the cute smile she had. Naruto really hasn't heard anything about her nothing really... maybe she has been on a mission fo awhile or something. He wanted to go visit her really badly so he decided to go to her house and go check up on her just to see if she was okay.

Naruto walked up to the Hyuuga estate is was quite big and had a very big gate. He walked in he looked around it didn't really look like anyone was home. He was sorta scared of this place because Hinata's father is quite the scary one. Naruto knocked on the door when the door opened a girl who looked about Konohamaru's age she had dark brown hair and her eyes looked like Neji and Hinata's eye combined.

"Hello...who are you?" The young girl questioned puzzled.

"Uhh..Hi I'm Naruto is Hinata home."

"Oh! Onee-chan she is in her room." The girl replied.

"Is it okay if I see her?" He questioned cautisouly Naruto was always scared of the Hyuuga their eyes looked scary but not Hinata's her's looked kind that's what he liked about her; Her eyes where beautiful.

"Sure but I don't think Onee-chan is going to talk much she hardly talks now." The girl mentioned.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure... she never talks to anyone. I really miss the happy Nii-chan." Naruto looked at the little girl her face had worried written all over her forehead.

The girl let Naruto in they walked up a steep stair case the young girl stopped in front of a simple looking door. The girl told Naruto that this was Hinata's room she bowed and walked away.

"Wait! What is your name?" Naruto bursted before the girl walked away.

"My name is Hanabi I am Hinata's younger sister." She smiled and walked away.

Naruto knocked onto the door he heard a faint voice saying come in Naruto turned the door knob and pushed the door open it made a slight squeek. When he entered the bedroom the first thing he saw was Hinata sitting on her window sill looking at the sky.

"Hi, Hinata-chan it's been awhile." Naruto was scared to say something because Hinata was giving off a weird feeling.

"Hello, Naruto..." Hinata's reply sounded cold and different it was sorta scary.

"So how have you been I haven't seen you around for what like three months?" Naruto wanted to break the tension between them it was making him very uncomfortable.

"Maybe Naruto you just never noticed me." Naruto felt like he was stabbed in the back why was Hinata acting so weird.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" He felt like his life was hanging on the line was was it so uncomfortable why did he feel like he was suffocating.

"Well Naruto I'm gonna go I left a note for you on my desk I hope you will read it. Maybe you will realize what you have done wrong.." Before he could reply Hinata was all ready out the window.

He was gonna go after her but he rememeberd the letter. He looked around on her desk it was placed nicely in the center of the desk. He picked it up and opened it he looked at the letter and it read

_Naruto._

_I hope you are the one who is reading this._

_You're probably wondering why I am acing differently well this letter will sort of explain why._

_I hope you will understand._

_You know what it is like to feel alone and you know what it feels like when no one cares about you._

_Well that is how I am feeling._

_Naruto you where the one who helped me through it all._

_I always wanted you to notice me to acknowledge me to think of me as strong._

_I wanted you to be able to one day rely on me for help._

_I wanted to be beside you, be able you walk with you be able to hold your hand._

_I wanted you to really know me._

_I wanted you to be able to love me, to be able to be with you forever._

_But that was all a dream._

_I finally hit reality._

_I knew I wasn't able to be with you._

_To be able to make you smile._

_To be able to make you happy._

_I knew I could not do that I do not have that power I just never caught you're eye._

_I knew my confession to you was useless._

_But I just wanted you to notice me._

_I kept my hopes up saying._

_Maybe if I did tell you about my love I would be able to make you're heart change._

_But when I saved you I still wasn't able to make you love me._

_I wish I was able to make you love me but you cannot make someone love you unless they love you back._

_I am very happy you are with the one you love Sakura-chan._

_But my heart is tearing slowly.  
_

_It hurts I don't want to suffer anymore I want it all to end._

_I want it to dissapear._

_Through these months I have been crying myself to sleep every night thinking about you._

_I tried to kill myslef once but Neji-nii-san stopped me._

_I hated him for it but I forgave him._

_Though I should be thanking him I still wished I could've have died._

_I do not want you to pity me._

_I just want to tell you what has been going through my head._

_When you where fighting Pein I couldn't allow myself to just stand and watch it was my turn to save you._

_To save the one I loved._

_When I told you that I loved you I really meant it._

_I put you before my life._

_I would do anything for you, even if I die for you I will save you no matter what._

_But when I asked you what you thought about my confession._

_You only replied with a simple I Like You._

_Do you know how much it hurt._

_I am honored to be called one of your friends._

_But when you said that my heart sank._

_It felt like it was being stabbed right in the heart._

_It hurt so much that is why I turned cold towards you that day._

_Ever since that day my heart has turned to ice I am scared of being hurt again._

_I have been avoiding you ever since._

_If I saw you're face I would pobably end up crying or trying to kill you._

_Though I know I could never kill the one I have been in love with ever since the academy._

_I just wanted to be away from you._

_I was scared of what I would do._

_So to stop this pain of being alone._

_I am going to kill myself._

_I have many things that I regret but for some reason this feels the best._

_I can't stop the pain and suffering._

_I won't have to keep hurting myself from seeing you._

_I won't have to face the fact that you and Sakura are dating and I won't have to go through the pain not knowing that you did not know my feelings._

_My heart will not melt._

_It will not melt for anyone but you._

_Naruto Uzamaki_

_I love you._

_Hinata._

Naruto was shocked how could he be so stupid how could he have not known what Hinata was telling him the day she saved him. How could he be so dense he was only thinking of Sakura-chan the whole time. She risked her life for him and yet he was so stupid. He had to stop her she couldn't die yet not now! Naruto jumped out of the window looking for Hinata he stuffed the letter in his pocket. He turned his head in different directions he couldn't find her where did she go he was running out of time. He had to think where did she go where would she be?

He then remembered the Hokage Monument! They would always hang out there and always talk. He jumped off the roofs of houses and ran down the busy streets. He had to stop her he couldn't let her die because of him he would not allow it. When he finally made it to the top of the monument but Hinata no where to be seen, where did she go! He turned his head to the right and saw someone with waist length hair, it was dark indigo and her skin was as pretty as the snow. He saw her turn her back toward the village she was going to fall her eyes where full of tears they looked hurt and did not want to jump. Naruto started to run towards her but Hinata spotted him. She knew she had to jump or it would be to late.

She breathed in taking her last breath she looked at Naruto she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' she stepped back the air collapsed as Hinata fell she didn't want to die this way but she could not take being out with Naruto... all she really wished was that they where more that friends...that's all she wanted.

_**FIN~~**_

* * *

I don' t really know if it was good I want to know wat you guys thought! TELL ME PLEASE!

Review and Favorite~!

Nyao~ 3


	3. Alternate Ending

_He dosen't love me...I am only a friend in his mind...nothing but a friend. I'm honored to be called one of his friends...but...but why does my heart hurt so much why is there so much pain. Did it really never cross Nauto's mind that I was ever in love with him. Was I really that invisible maybe all that training and had work was worth nothing I changed just for him so I could be beside him I am really just worthless. I wonder if I will be some worth to someone I wonder if Naruto will really understand my feelings toward him I wonder if he will ever realize that my confession wasn't meant or us to be friends is was meant to be more than that._

3 months later...

"Hey Naruto have you seen Hinata around lately?" A pink haired konoichi questioned while hugging his arm.

"Sorry Sakura-chan... actually now that you mentioned it I have't seen her around since like forever!" Naruto mentioned.

"Aw.. that's too bad I wanted to tell her about you and me!" Sakura replied seeming all excited and such.

"Sakura-chan you're making me blush."

"Hehe you're so cute Naruto. Well Naruto I have to go or Tsunade-sama is gonna get angry again I'll see you later!" She kissed Nauto on the cheek and went off to the Hokages office.

Naruto was some what disappointed that his girlfriend had to leave so early. Naruto has always been happy ever since Sakura confessed her love to him now whenever you see him he is always cheerful and happy.

Naruto started to question about Hinata since he hasn't heard nothing from her for 3 months since the day she was in the hospital. Naruto started to miss talking to her also the cute smile she had. Naruto really hasn't heard anything about her nothing really... maybe she has been on a mission fo awhile or something. He wanted to go visit her really badly so he decided to go to her house and go check up on her just to see if she was okay.

Naruto walked up to the Hyuuga estate is was quite big and had a very big gate. He walked in he looked around it didn't really look like anyone was home. He was sorta scared of this place because Hinata's father is quite the scary one. Naruto knocked on the door when the door opened a girl who looked about Konohamaru's age she had dark brown hair and her eyes looked like Neji and Hinata's eye combined.

"Hello...who are you?" The young girl questioned puzzled.

"Uhh..Hi I'm Naruto is Hinata home."

"Oh! Onee-chan she is in her room." The girl replied.

"Is it okay if I see her?" He questioned cautiously Naruto was always scared of the Hyuuga their eyes looked scary but not Hinata's hers looked kind that's what he liked about her; Her eyes where beautiful.

"Sure but I don't think Onee-chan is going to talk much she hardly talks now." The girl mentioned.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure... she never talks to anyone. I really miss the happy Nii-chan." Naruto looked at the little girl her face had worried written all over her forehead.

The girl let Naruto in they walked up a steep stair case the young girl stopped in front of a simple looking door. The girl told Naruto that this was Hinata's room she bowed and walked away.

"Wait! What is your name?" Naruto bursted before the girl walked away.

"My name is Hanabi I am Hinata's younger sister." She smiled and walked away.

Naruto knocked onto the door he heard a faint voice saying come in Naruto turned the door knob and pushed the door open it made a slight squeak. When he entered the bedroom the first thing he saw was Hinata sitting on her window sill looking at the sky.

"Hi, Hinata-chan it's been awhile." Naruto was scared to say something because Hinata was giving off a weird feeling.

"Hello, Naruto..." Hinata's reply sounded cold and different it was sorta scary.

"So how have you been I haven't seen you around for what like three months?" Naruto wanted to break the tension between them it was making him very uncomfortable.

"Maybe Naruto you just never noticed me." Naruto felt like he was stabbed in the back why was Hinata acting so weird.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" He felt like his life was hanging on the line was was it so uncomfortable why did he feel like he was suffocating.

"Well Naruto I'm gonna go I left a note for you on my desk I hope you will read it. Maybe you will realize what you have done wrong.." Before he could reply Hinata was all ready out the window.

He was gonna go after her but he remembered the letter. He looked around on her desk it was placed nicely in the center of the desk. He picked it up and opened it he looked at the letter and it read

_Naruto._

_I hope you are the one who is reading this._

_You're probably wondering why I am acing differently well this letter will sort of explain why._

_I hope you will understand._

_You know what it is like to feel alone and you know what it feels like when no one cares about you._

_Well that is how I am feeling._

_Naruto you where the one who helped me through it all._

_I always wanted you to notice me to acknowledge me to think of me as strong._

_I wanted you to be able to one day rely on me for help._

_I wanted to be beside you, be able you walk with you be able to hold your hand._

_I wanted you to really know me._

_I wanted you to be able to love me, to be able to be with you forever._

_But that was all a dream._

_I finally hit reality._

_I knew I wasn't able to be with you._

_To be able to make you smile._

_To be able to make you happy._

_I knew I could not do that I do not have that power I just never caught you're eye._

_I knew my confession to you was useless._

_But I just wanted you to notice me._

_I kept my hopes up saying._

_Maybe if I did tell you about my love I would be able to make you're heart change._

_But when I saved you I still wasn't able to make you love me._

_I wish I was able to make you love me but you cannot make someone love you unless they love you back._

_I am very happy you are with the one you love Sakura-chan._

_But my heart is tearing slowly._

_It hurts I don't want to suffer anymore I want it all to end._

_I want it to dissapear._

_Through these months I have been crying myself to sleep every night thinking about you._

_I tried to kill myself once but Neji-nii-san stopped me._

_I hated him for it but I forgave him._

_Though I should be thanking him I still wished I could've have died._

_I do not want you to pity me._

_I just want to tell you what has been going through my head._

_When you where fighting Pein I couldn't allow myself to just stand and watch it was my turn to save you._

_To save the one I loved._

_When I told you that I loved you I really meant it._

_I put you before my life._

_I would do anything for you, even if I die for you I will save you no matter what._

_But when I asked you what you thought about my confession._

_You only replied with a simple I Like You._

_Do you know how much it hurt._

_I am honored to be called one of your friends._

_But when you said that my heart sank._

_It felt like it was being stabbed right in the heart._

_It hurt so much that is why I turned cold towards you that day._

_Ever since that day my heart has turned to ice I am scared of being hurt again._

_I have been avoiding you ever since._

_If I saw you're face I would probably end up crying or trying to kill you._

_Though I know I could never kill the one I have been in love with ever since the academy._

_I just wanted to be away from you._

_I was scared of what I would do._

_So to stop this pain of being alone._

_I am going to kill myself._

_I have many things that I regret but for some reason this feels the best._

_I can't stop the pain and suffering._

_I won't have to keep hurting myself from seeing you._

_I won't have to face the fact that you and Sakura are dating and I won't have to go through the pain not knowing that you did not know my true feelings._

_My heart will not melt._

_It will not melt for anyone but you._

_Naruto Uzamaki_

_I love you._

_Hinata._

Naruto was shocked how could he be so stupid how could he have not known what Hinata was telling him the day she saved him. How could he be so dense he was only thinking of Sakura-chan the whole time. She risked her life for him and yet he was so stupid. He had to stop her she couldn't die yet not now! Naruto jumped out of the window looking for Hinata he stuffed the letter in his pocket. He turned his head in different directions he couldn't find her where did she go he was running out of time. He had to think where did she go where would she be?

He then remembered the Hokage Monument! They would always hang out there and always talk. He jumped off the roofs of houses and ran down the busy streets. He had to stop her he couldn't let her die because of him he wouldn't allow it. When he finally made it to the top of the monument but Hinata no where to be seen, where did she go! He turned his head to the right and saw someone with waist length hair, it was dark indigo and her skin was as pretty as the snow. He saw her turn her back toward the village she was going to jump her eyes where full of tears they looked hurt but yet hesitant to jump off.

Naruto needed to stop her before it was to late so he sprinted like no tomorrow to make sure he made it to her just in time. He ran up to her grabbing her wrist makeing sure she was looking into his eyes.

"Hinata are you mad!" Naruto screamed shaking her shoulders.

"N-Naruto what are you doing here?" Naruto looked her in the eyes her face looked so sad and broken her eyes were very different then the last time he saw her they weren't full of happiness they looked so troubled and lifeless.

"Well, to stop you from jumping and killing yourself Hinata!"

"Why do you always have be at the places I don't want you to be at! Why can't you let me die! you don't love me so why stop me!"

"I do love you! So please don't die!"

Naruto pressed his lips against Hinata's, Hinata froze her body couldn't move her eyes were as wide as the moon but some how she felt loved and happy once more. Naruto pulled away from the kiss he looked into Hinata's eyes they were full of tears he lifted his thumb up and wiped away the tears from Hinata's face and told her not to cry. When he said that somehow it triggered more tears to come out of Hinata's eyes.

"Naruto, are you really sure you love me?"

"Hinata...I'm sorry."

"N-Naruto."

"I'm sorry for not realizing that you loved me and I hurt you so much I'm very sorry forgive me, I'm sorry for being so dense and not being able to care for you when you needed it and-and..."

"It's okay Naruto I forgive you...just promise you and I will be more than friends... Kay."

It was forever since he saw Hinata smile it was as if her whole body was shineing like a star she was glowing and everything she looked so beautifull it was enchanting.

* * *

Yeah...Lame right...sorry I am just really sucky and happy endings, but don worry soon I'll make a story that will end happy I hope. I hope you liked some of it and if you loved all of it I love you~!

Read,Review,and Fave

Nyao~


End file.
